Share
by LyaraCR
Summary: "Numa noite qualquer Itachi descobre o quão interessante pode ser compartilhar, dividir..." MadaItaSasu, PWP.


**Olá Pessoal!** Depois de uma eternidade sem postar nada, passando por aqui para deixar um PWP sem nexo que acabei de fazer, espero que gostem! Reviews são muito bem vindas!

* * *

**Share**

* * *

Chegou arrastando os saltos, praticamente caindo. Suas mãos gélidas, o coração ainda disparado de tanta adrenalina, a boca seca. Estava difícil para respirar, Orochimaru havia oferecido coisas demais para que se divertisse e quem era ele para negar! O cheiro dele ainda estava misturado ao seu, ao seu perfume caro. Trancou a porta às suas costas. Havia uma música se desprendendo do andar superior. Provavelmente Itachi havia resolvido virar a noite estudando ou havia tido outra crise de insônia.

No escuro, andou até a sala de jantar, alcançando uma garrafa qualquer no bar, descobrindo ser whiskey ao primeiro gole. Sorriu de canto. Adorava. Em passos lentos, sinuosos, foi até as escadas, largando no caminho seu casaco vermelho-escuro. O barulho de seus saltos reverberava pelo ambiente. Começou a subir, devagar, bebendo, notando o som parecer mais alto. Só esperava conseguir apagar depois dessa garrafa. Precisava parar um pouco, estava fazendo coisas erradas demais, até mesmo para sua pessoa. Pisou em falso, quase caindo, já na metade da escada. Riu, contendo a voz para não ser percebido. Queria se esconder, não queria olhos sobre sua pessoa naquele estado. Segurou-se e continuou a subir, o coração acelerando mais que o necessário e um arrepio gélido tomando conta. Era como se houvesse algo lhe avisando sobre qualquer coisa. Não deu ouvidos. Provavelmente efeito de sua mente paranoica somado às anarquias de outrora.

Suspirou quando alcançou o topo da escada. Pôde ver o final do corredor. A porta do quarto de Itachi estava aberta. Estranhou, franzindo o cenho, começando a caminhar em direção a ela. Não era usual, não mesmo. Equilibrando-se na parede fria, abandonou pelo caminho a regata justa demais, revelando seu corpo definido que, mesmo à penumbra, continuava perfeitamente admirável. Do lado de fora, a lua cheia invadia pelas janelas, dando um tom pálido a toda a noite.

Continuou andando, bem devagar. Qual não foi sua surpresa ao ver a porta do quarto de Sasuke entreaberta... Havia algo muito errado ali. Tampou a garrafa e empurrou apenas alguns centímetros, olhando fresta adentro.

Sua boca secou ainda mais e seu coração falhou uma batida ao ver aquela cena. Itachi estava ajoelhado ao lado da cama de Sasuke, com o mais novo assentado à sua frente, o kimono negro repuxado, fora do lugar, uma perna erguida, apoiada na cama, as mãos de dedos finos, pálidos, e unhas negras, agarradas ao cabelo longo do outro, quem parecia fazer algo não muito apropriado.

Seus olhos se arregalaram, sua pele arrepiou-se por completo e teve que se conter para não deixar escapar um gemido, ainda que o som estivesse num bom volume. Oh, droga... Não conseguia tirar os olhos da cena.

Abriu mais uma vez a garrafa, tragando uma boa quantidade de uma só vez, sentindo o líquido esquentar seu corpo ainda mais, se é que era possível.

— Aniki!

Ouviu a voz de Sasuke, rouca. Concentrou-se na expressão devassa do adolescente. Tão atordoado ficou que acabou deixando a tampa da garrafa ir ao chão, praguejando mentalmente por isso. Afastou-se da fresta, escondendo-se ao ouvir Itachi indagar o que havia sido. Seu coração parecia prestes a explodir ou escapar de seu peito a qualquer momento. Forçou-se a andar até o banheiro que ficava entre os quartos, no corredor, espreitando da porta.

Itachi deixou Sasuke. Não queria arriscar ser visto com o mais novo tanto quanto ele não queria. Saiu do quarto do mesmo sentindo um cheiro familiar... o perfume de flores brancas de Madara. Olhou para o chão e para o corredor, notando perto uma tampa de garrafa e mais adiante uma camisa. O que diabos estava acontecendo? Decerto havia trazido alguém para casa. A porta do quarto dele estava fechada. Respirou fundo. Havia escapado por pouco. Sorrindo de canto, pôs-se a arrastar seu kimono vermelho-escuro em direção a seu quarto.

Madara viu quando o outro se aproximava do banheiro. Abandonou a garrafa sobre a bancada de mármore negro da pia. Os cabelos estavam bagunçados, a boca avermelhada e a expressão luxuriosa ainda se mantinha, juntamente ao brilho daqueles olhos negros como ônix. Então era esse o motivo de estarem tão juntos nos últimos tempos... Não pôde negar a si mesmo ter gostado do que viu, ah, não pôde mesmo. Seria impossível. Com o coração a mil e uma atitude impensada, esperou Itachi passar e saiu rapidamente atrás do mesmo, silencioso como o vento, tomando-lhe os cabelos e puxando com força contra seu corpo, tampando-lhe a boca com a mão livre para abafar o grito seco que sabia que viria.

— Shhh...

Mandou, os lábios colados ao ouvido dele, que ainda tentava se soltar. Inútil. Era mais forte, bem mais forte.

— Não sabia que você era perverso a esse ponto, garoto... Que feio...

Um sorriso de canto mais malicioso que o diabo, um puxão mais forte aos fios negros. Tirou a mão de ante os lábios dele.

— Madara, seu...

Voltou a silenciá-lo.

— Não está em posição de falar nada, não acha?

Indagou, puxando mais uma vez os cabelos, mantendo, expondo o pescoço pálido para morder levemente, depois deixar-se marca-lo, maltratando, arrancando um gemido baixo do outro.

— Desde quando? — quis saber. Sasuke havia passado os últimos dias com marcas pelo corpo que sabia, não eram de sua autoria. Agora o mistério estava desvendado — Se gritar, sabe bem o que vai acontecer... Vou te dar motivos fortes o bastante para fazê-lo.

Puxou mais uma vez, com força, começando a andar, passo a passo, em direção ao seu quarto, arrastando-o, ouvindo, misturado à música, seus saltos contra o piso, mas não uma resposta.

Quando abriu a porta, passou pela mesma e fez questão de não trancá-la. Sua mente diabólica estava mandando que não o fizesse por qualquer motivo e estava pagando para ver qual era.

— Responda!

Ordenou baixo, mas num tom que não deixava dúvidas ao outro se deveria fazer ou não. O arremessou contra a parede, um baque surdo, segurando-lhe as mãos para trás e pressionando-se contra ele.

— A-ah! — Itachi constatou que sua voz deixava clara sua excitação com tudo aquilo. A adrenalina corria por suas veias e seu coração parecia estar além da capacidade, tão acelerado se encontrava — Duas semanas... Duas semanas, não mais.

Respondeu, cedendo. O ouviu rir baixinho, malvado.

— Então quer dizer que Sasuke também tem brincado com você, não é mesmo?!

A mão que antes puxava, acariciou os fios longos, para então maltratar outra vez. Mais um gemido enquanto se pressionava contra o corpo menor e o sentia corresponder...

— C-como assim também?

Respiração errática, zonzo, perguntou.

— Você não é tão ingênuo a ponto de não entender, garoto...

Deixou que sua boca marcasse outra vez o pescoço pálido, uma de suas mãos subindo o kimono de seda fria pouco a pouco, arranhando com suas unhas longas, marcando, revelando a perna pálida, que afastou da outra empurrando com o bico fino de sua bota de verniz. Notou que ele não vestia nada além. O tocou, apertando-lhe o membro, murmurando-lhe ao ouvido qualquer indecência, arrancando uma resposta ácida que o fez gemer de modo promíscuo antes de rir baixo pela provocação. Notou que as mãos dele desfaziam seu cinto, notou que ele queria tanto quanto o que viria em seguida. Não resistiu ao lamber desde o ombro até o maxilar e ouvir um pedido em palavras incoerentes, desesperadas...

— Estar com ele em sua boca te deixou tão excitado assim? — gemeu ao sentir que ele havia finalmente se desfeito de todos os empecilhos e que a mão hábil agora apertava com força a ponta de seu membro — Imagino se houvesse invadido aquele corpo tão apertado...

Foi a vez de Itachi gemer. Então não havia se enganado ao ver Sasuke deslizando os olhos de forma provocante contra o mais velho, não havia se enganado com o jeito que aquelas marcas se distribuíam pelos pulsos e pescoço do mais novo... Sentia que devia ficar com raiva, mas era impossível. Seu corpo ardia ainda mais só de imaginar a cena... O posicionou em sua entrada.

— Vem...

— Sabe que vai doer, não sabe?

— Me castigue.

Quem era Madara para desobedecer! Aquele pedido seguido da ordem havia deixado seu corpo ainda mais ardente, ainda mais disposto a fazer com força, daquele jeito que fazia quando estava com raiva, com o mesmo descontrole, aquele que o impedia de se refrear. Puxou novamente os cabelos do outro, afastando-o da parede, indo com ele até a janela, observando-o se desfazer do kimono e debruçar-se à soleira larga, totalmente entregue. Sua mão ainda puxava os fios, e quando ele olhou por sobre o ombro, desafiando, olhos nos seus, sorriu de canto, enterrando-se no corpo esguio de uma só vez, ouvindo o grito rouco, baixo, acompanhando com um gemido, vendo-o fechar os olhos com força, sentindo a resistência e o calor, o aperto daquele corpo ao redor de seu membro. Sabia que o havia machucado e isso deixava as coisas ainda mais interessantes. Não esperou que se acostumasse, abandonando-lhe os cabelos e o membro, segurando aqueles quadris enquanto se arremetia com força, ouvindo os gemidos contidos, vendo-o praticamente deitar-se sobre a soleira. Estar dentro do corpo de Itachi era uma coisa sem explicação, o deixava num estado elevado, como se cometer aquele pecado fosse uma dádiva divina, o fazia esquecer-se do mundo ao redor.

Em seu quarto, Sasuke estava inquieto. Não havia notado o som se abaixar, não havia escutado nada além de sons estranhos, baques e outras estranhezas. Cansou-se. Levantou da cama, ajeitando mais ou menos seu kimono, saindo do quarto temeroso. Franziu o cenho ao ouvir a voz de seu irmão chamar por Madara. Olhou para a porta do quarto do mais velho, mas não havia vindo de lá. A porta do quarto de Madara estava fechada. Passo a passo, sorrateiro, foi até a mesma. Tocou a maçaneta gélida, girando, pensando estar ouvindo coisas. Surpreendeu-se ao abrir e ver os dois, à janela, Itachi debruçado contra a soleira, justo como ficara por várias vezes. Seu corpo que ainda não havia esfriado, reagiu àquilo no mesmo instante. Gemeu, sendo percebido pelos dois.

— Otouto...

Itachi disse, rouco, corado. Madara foi diminuindo o ritmo e esticou a mão em direção à Sasuke, chamando-o. Agindo de modo automático, o mais novo dos Uchiha adentrou o quarto, indo lentamente em direção aos outros dois. Itachi havia ficado de pé, mas mantinha Madara dentro de seu corpo, e a mão esquerda do mais velho o encobria.

— Venha...

Madara disse, atraindo Sasuke ainda mais, tocando-lhe o rosto, de repente perto demais, colando seus lábios aos dele. Os corações de ambos os garotos disparados. Puxou o corpo menor contra a lateral do seu, gemendo entre o beijo ao sentir o quanto Sasuke estava alterado. Afastou-se do beijo.

— Toque-o. — ordenou que Itachi o fizesse. Ele obedeceu sem pensar duas vezes — Não acha que ele também merece nossa atenção? — provocou, um sussurro para Itachi, apenas, atordoando-o deliciosamente — Beije-o.

Empurrou Sasuke na direção do outro e ele fez. Tomou o rosto do mais novo entre suas mãos, reivindicando aqueles lábios que também pertenciam a ele. Madara segurou seus quadris e se movimentou lentamente, quase saindo, para só então entrar de uma vez, e Itachi gemeu, puxando o irmão pelos quadris em sua direção, apertando-se contra ele, enquanto Madara fazia outra vez, do mesmo jeito, tocando num ponto de seu corpo que o fazia querer gemer como uma vadia.

Sasuke tocou a parede, identificando o que estava às suas costas, uma expressão totalmente maliciosa, carregada em luxúria, tomou conta de sua face de uma só vez. Tocou seu kimono, desamarrando-o, deixando que caísse, revelando seu corpo, assentando-se sobre a soleira e afastando as pernas. Itachi segurou-as e Madara gemeu sorrindo de canto, olhos semicerrados, ao notar o que estava acontecendo... exatamente como o planejado em sua mente maquiavélica, tal planejado que nem mesmo havia dado atenção outrora.

— Ele se entregou, veja... — tocou o rosto do mais novo enquanto dizia à Itachi, baixinho, depois deslizando a mão pelo abdômen de Sasuke. Ele tomou-a e levou até seu membro, provocando. Madara teve que sorrir ante a ação inesperada — Entre nele. Do mesmo modo que fiz com você...

Não dava para saber qual dos três estava mais excitado, não dava pra saber qual estava mais arrepiado e perdido no momento. Itachi fechou os olhos e obedeceu, enterrando-se em Sasuke, arrancando do mesmo um grito seco, que foi engolido por seus lábios. Madara mordeu o ombro de Itachi, marcando enquanto aumentava o ritmo mais uma vez, segurando também as pernas de Sasuke, as mãos sobre as de Itachi. A sincronia era perfeita, forte, o cheiro de flores brancas embriagava deliciosamente os mais novos, os movimentos eram quase que violentos e Itachi beijava a ambos, vez Madara, vez Sasuke, assim como os dois também se beijavam. Estavam perdidos, colados, os corpos banhados pelo tênue brilho do luar, respirações erráticas e num instante, o fim estava próximo. Sasuke se tocava, sentindo Itachi, a cada movimento, atingir seu ponto fraco, sentindo-se colapsar, atingir o ápice. Foi o primeiro, gemido alto, calado pelos lábios de Madara, quem tinha a boca de um Itachi faminto marcando seu pescoço enquanto sentia Sasuke se contrair, apertar ainda mais seu membro, enquanto sentia-se, quase que no mesmo instante, se esvair. Madara logo os seguiu. Ver e sentir aquilo sem se afetar, sem ruir, seria humanamente impossível. Deliciado, marcou mais uma vez o corpo de Itachi com sua semente, notando-se, de repente, beijando duas bocas ao mesmo tempo, de modo tão erótico quanto havia feito poucas vezes em sua vida, de modo violento, que foi se acalentando aos poucos, assim como as respirações de ambos.

Madara abandonou o corpo de Itachi, afastando-se do beijo em seguida, tocando-o a face carinhosamente, atraindo-o. Sasuke enlaçou as pernas ao redor da cintura do irmão e foi carregado pelo mesmo até a cama de Madara, quem se deitou e os convidou silenciosamente. Sob os edredons negros, repousaram, juntos, dividindo-se, enfim.

Fim!


End file.
